


It´s like Darkness in light.

by Warrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior/pseuds/Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como siempre, Beacon hills es el foco de todo lo sobrenatural.<br/>Scott capta un aroma extraño, un aroma peculiar en alguien peculiar. Y esto, sólo es el principio.<br/>Lobos, emisarios y oscuridad, eso habita en ese pequeño pueblo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esto, es sólo el principio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todo el que me lea:  
> Cabrones y cabronas, como podéis observar, es la primera vez que escribo en este sitio. Y la primera vez que lo muestro. No es el trabajo del que estoy más orgullosa, pero lago es algo. Me gustaría sabes si os interesa la historia, no os privéis de comentar ya sea bueno o malo, Sé que me estoy subiendo mucho ya que probablemente nadie me lea, pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada.  
> Quería comentaros que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, tampoco sé cómo voy a elaborar la historia ya que sólo tengo lo que vais a leer escrito. Lo que sí intentaré es no dejar un gran margen de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo.  
> También quería hacer un mini "Homenaje" a los " fallecidos" esta temporada, como en otras anteriores. Os echaremos de menos.  
> Dicho esto y sin más dilación, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y comentéis qué os ha parecido. También podéis seguirme en mi cuenta de Twitter : A_Warrior__ Ahí pondré los enlaces de los siguientes.
> 
> P.D: Si con Jeff lo pasáis mal, mejor no leáis este fic, ya que mi intenciones son esas, os aviso de antemano. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, Nos vemos perras. <3

Era un nuboso día de otoño, el cielo gris avecinaba tormenta. Fuera no se oía nada más que el sonido del viento junto el arrastre de unas hojas secas. Era un día tan ordinario como otro cualquiera; Stiles se sentía triste, no era la primera vez que se sentía así, y sabía que tampoco sería la última. 

El muchacho estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre.

-Stiles!- John stilinski alzó la voz lo suficientemente alto como para que su hijo diera un pequeño brinco en el asiento. 

-Me.. me has asustado- dijo cogiendo aire-¿Qué pasa?

\- Te estaba diciendo que si tenías planes para esta noche.

-No. Iba a hablarlo luego con Scott.

-Luego, ¿Cuándo?-Dijo John.

-Luego papá, luego. En el instituto. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

\- Me preocupo por ti hijo, sólo es eso.- Apenas dijo esta última frase, stiles ya le estaba sonriendo, de la misma forma que siempre hacía en estas ocasiones. Era una sonrisa cálida y sincera; y que a la vez, transmitía ternura.

-Papá, estoy bien. Lo del otro día fue.. Un accidente. Un error que no volverá a suceder.- Dijo tan bajo estas últimas palabras por lo que su padre apenas logró oírlas.

\- Más te vale estarlo, pero.. ¿! Sabes qué hora es?¡ Ya deberías estar en el instituto, así que mueve tu culo y vístete.- Alzó la voz mientras su hijo subía las escaleras de la casa a toda prisa.

Stiles aparcó el Jeep e inmediatamente salió de él, entrando lo más rápido posible en la escuela. Llamó a la puerta de la clase. Le tocaba Economía y llegaba quince minutos tarde.   
El entrenado le dejó pasar, por suerte o por desgracia para él.

\- Bravo Stilinski, llegas tarde ¡Otra vez¡- Dijo con tono socarrón.  
Stiles no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse en uno de los dos pupitres vacíos que había. Los huecos vacíos eran de él y de Erica. ¿Erica? Ella nunca faltaba a Economía, lo cierto era que la gustaba esta clase. No sabía muy bien por qué, a él le parecía un auténtico aburrimiento.

\- Está bien chicos, hacedme ver que puedo tener al menos un poco de fe en la especie humana adolescente y entregadme los trabajos que os mandé. Porque los habéis hecho ¿ Verdad?- Al no obtener respuesta exceptuando a dos personas, añadió.- No sé para qué me molesto.. Al final de la clase entregarme los trabajos; Quien demonios los haya hecho, y dejarlos en mi mesa. Puñeteros niños..- Apenas fue un susurro pero Stiles logró oírlo. 

\- Eh, Sitiles ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Scott.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su amigo le había hablado, y entonces se giró.

\- ¿Qué? Oh sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué?

\- Hueles a.. Hueles a sangre y a acónito.- Scott habló mucho más serio de lo que Stiles recordaba haberlo hecho nunca.

¿Olía a acónito y a sangre? Él no estaba sangrando, y muchos menos había jugueteado con aquella planta cuando su mejor amigo/ Hombre-lobo podría morir si era muy potente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, podría ser..

-¡ Greenberg, Cállate por el amos de Dios!- Vociferó el entrenador con todas su fuerzas.

Tal fue su grito que todos los presentes callaron al mismo tiempo. Incluso Stiles, que no había abierto la boca desde hacía rato; cosa rara en él, dejó de pensar por el grito tan alto.

 

Hacía poco tiempo que había sonado el timbre del descanso. Stiles y Scott estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto a Lydia y Allison. Estaban hablando, pero Stiles no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, sólo tenía la mente en blanco. Mirando fijamente a un punto en el espacio, con la mirada perdida. 

\- ¿Tú qué opinas Stiles?- Dijo Lydia. Al no obtener más respuesta que el silencio, la pelirroja dijo alzando la voz: - ¡STILES!

\- Lydia, por el amor de dios, ¡Vas a acabar dejándome sordo!- Dijo él.

\- Valla, por fin respondes.- Dijo la muchacha burlona.

\- Perdona, yo.. ¿ Qué decías?

\- Decía - Esta vez fue Allison quien habló – Que no estaría mal que luego fuésemos a la clínica veterinaria para hablar con Deaton. Ya sabes, por lo que Scott olió en ti.

\- Claro, por qué no.- Dijo con resignación.

Al terminar las clases, fueron directamente a la veterinaria. Las chicas iban con Stiles el en Jeep, mientras que Scott iba en su moto. Aparcaron en los sitios libres que había frente al establecimiento. La clínica parecía pequeña, pero por dentro podía apreciarse que era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. 

 

\- ¿Eres tú Scott?- Dijo Allan.

\- Sí, venimos todos. Queríamos..- No pudo terminar la frase ya que el doctor la terminó por él.

\- Hacerme una pregunta. Algo relacionado con un cierto olor no muy corriente, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo..?- Stiles no terminó su pregunta, ya que sabía la respuesta. Girándose a Lydia dijo - ¿Lydia, se lo has contado antes de venir?  
A lo que ella contestó- ¿Qué? Me gusta estar informada, además.. Hemos averiguado porqué según Scott olías así.

 

. . .

 

Eran en torno a las tres de la tarde, por el gran ventanal de la habitación podría observarse un sol radiante que iluminaba toda la estancia. Parpadeó varias veces hasta poder centrar la vista en cualquier punto. El sol le cegaba aunque era cálido y reconfortante. Se acomodó en la cama y se dirigió al servicio. En el pequeño pero suficiente espejo del baño, se reflejaba un Derek Hale recién despierto. Con el pelo ligeramente despeinado y una corta pero espesa barba de varios días que marcaba su mandíbula a la perfección. Cada mañana se repetía la misma pregunta, ¿Había sido todo una pesadilla? Pero siempre se repetía la misma respuesta. No, un no que odiaba hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, un no que, probablemente arruinaría la vida de cualquiera; Excepto la suya. Se creía una persona fuerte a pesar de sus muchas derrotas y por muchos fracasos cometidos, seguía hacia adelante. El incendio fue real, muy a su pesar.

Salió del servicio y en mitad del salón se encontraba un Peter Hale descarado y arrogante, lo que era muy normal en él si lo pensábamos dos veces. 

\- Sobrino.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Casi gruñó.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas, tú mismo me dijiste que viniera. Y merezco un poco más de respeto, ¿ No crees?.- Rio en esta última frase.

 

Esta vez no hubo respuesta por su parte. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar por las mañanas. Tampoco conocía a ningún ser humano o no humano que lo hiciera, exceptuando al molesto Stiles. Pero él no era un ser humano, no debía de pertenecer a este mundo por las energías que desprendía por la mañana. 

 

\- ¿ Y bien?.

\- ¿Y bien qué?.- Dijo El beta.

\- Que si piensas ir a la veterinaria así vestido, o en tu caso con unos pantalones diminutos. ¿ Cómo puedes tener tan mal gusto?.- Si algo destacaba a su tío, era su sentido del gusto en cuando a la forma de vestir. Su indumentaria era impecable, había que reconocerlo. Aunque Derek no es que vistiera precisamente mal. Tan sólo no iba como él. 

 

A los veinte minutos llegaron a la clínica. En la puerta les esperaban Isaac y Scott. Intercambiaron unos breves saludos entre ellos y entraron al pequeño edificio. Antes de entrar en la sala donde se encontraban los demás, Scott les advirtió a los recién llegados:

\- Stiles está.. diferente.- Dijo el Alfa.

\- Stiles es raro, si es a lo que te refieres.- Dijo Derek. Y dicho esto siguió caminando, pero algo dificultaba su paso; el agarre de Scott.

\- No es eso Derek. Hay algo más, algo más extraño en él de lo normal, y no sabemos de qué se trata.

\- Averigüémoslo.- Peter entró en la sala seguido por los demás lobos. 

 

Sentado en la mesa estaba Stiles. Y, alrededor de ella todos los demás. Hacía poco que Ethan y Aiden habían llegado. No más que unos minutos antes que los Hale. 

\- Bien, ya que estamos todos.- Allan captó la atención de todos los presentes y continuó diciendo:- Creo que sé por qué Tú; Stiles, hueles de ese modo.

\- Yo no consigo oler nada.- Allison sonreía.- Tranquilo Stiles, no hueles mal.- Dijo con tono picaresco mientras una pequeña risita escapaba de sus labios.

\- Gracias por la aclaración.- Soltó de un modo tan sarcástico como de costumbre.

\- Lo que estaba intentando decir.- continuó el doctor.- Es, que tú Stiles, eres un emisario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh ! cabrones y cabronas.  
> Bueno, como habéis visto los capítulos son un poco cortitos. Pero poco a poco esto va tomando forma. No os privéis de comentar si os ha gustado o no. Todo comentario es buen recibido.  
> Quería deciros que de ahora en adelante intentaré hacerlo un poco más largos; aunque no sé si lo conseguiré.  
> Lo dicho perras. Muchas gracias por los Kudos, y por leer esta historia.  
> Nos vemos perras <3

Nadie dijo nada, tan sólo intercambiaron miradas que iban desde la duda hasta el asombro. Stiles tenía una expresión en su rostro inescrutable, pese a que lo que el Doctor le dijo no estaba en su lista de “Temas peligrosos” no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras.  
Al final uno de los presentes rompió el silencio. 

 

\- ¿Un emisario no tiene también que ser un Druida?- Isaac observaba a Deaton a esperas de su respuesta.

\- No necesariamente, un emisario es un consejero. Alguien que ayuda al alfa a tomar decisiones clave para la manada.- Hizo una breve pausa y continuó donde lo había dejado.- Ese Stiles, eres tú. Mucho antes de que Scott ascendiera; por así decirlo, de rango, tú ya le aconsejabas. Le ayudabas a tomar decisiones importantes. 

 

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?- Stiles consiguió preguntar al fin. 

 

\- Es complicado. No estabas emocionalmente preparado para asumir la presión. Un emisario no es alguien cualquiera, debe ser leal a su alfa, hacer lo que este le encomiende, sin oponerse. Al ser tan joven tienes que aprender muchas cosas y

\- Espera.- Un Stiles más cabreado habló esta vez cortando las palabras del doctor.- ¿Emocionalmente preparado? Nos metimos en una bañera hasta morir y volver a la vida para salvar a nuestros padres, Hemos luchado contra un Kánima, y te recuerdo que no sabíamos quién era. ¿Y quién lo descubrió? Ah, sí. Nosotros. Ah, y por si no lo recuerdas, aguanté en brazos a un lobo paralizado de cuello para abajo. ¡En una piscina!- Entrecerró los ojos he hizo un aspaviento con sus brazos. 

Derek le miraba asombrado. Seguía preguntándose por qué no le soltó.

\- No estabais preparados. Volvisteis a la vida eso es cierto, pero eso deja secuelas. Y para ser emisario se necesitan fuerzas, tanto físicas como emocionales. 

Scott miraba intermitentemente al que era su amigo y a su jefe. Sacaba sus propias conclusiones sobre la marcha, aunque las eliminaba de inmediato ya que no creía que fueran “adecuadas” en este caso. Finalmente, todas las ideas “posibles” que se le ocurrían eran igual de estúpidas como las anteriores. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir. Era una situación en la que nunca antes se había encontrado.- Si no contamos el mero hecho de que su vida era un auténtico caos inexplicable.

Al poco rato y sin que ninguno de los presentes sacara nada en claro de aquella conversación decidieron que por hoy era suficiente, hablarían mañana. 

Stiles tenía el cerebro yendo más rápido que de costumbre, intentando analizar toda aquella nueva información. Abrió la puerta de su coche sin darse cuenta de que Alan le llamaba. 

\- Stiles?

No hubo respuesta.

\- Stiles.- Repitió de nuevo.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.  
Alan se acercó hasta su choche. Sentado en el asiento del conductor; un Stiles inconsciente. 

llamó a los demás a voces para que le ayudaran a sacarle y meterle de nuevo en la clínica. Derek cogía el brazo derecho de Stiles, mientras que Scott cogía el izquierdo. Le tumbaron en la fría mesa de color metal mientras que Deaton jugueteaba con unos frasquitos transparentes. En uno de ellos; había una especie de líquido amarillento, en el otro; Unos polvos azul-violeta. Juntó las dos cosas en un recipiente más pequeño con cabezal de pulverizador y después roció la cara del adolescente con aquella mezcla que ahora era líquida y con un olor bastante potente.  
Inmediatamente Stiles despertó con el más marcado de sus aspavientos y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, mirando hacia todos los lados rápidamente. Una vez recordó dónde estaba, se sentó. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cómo era posible que en décimas de segundo cayera inconsciente sobre el volante? 

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron al unísono Allison y Lydia. 

\- Sí. ¿Qué ha..?

\- ¿..Pasado?- Puntualizó Peter.- Pues probablemente que te hayas desmayado, querida.- Recalcó la última palabra.

Derek miraba a su tío con la mirada seria y los labios ligeramente apretados. 

\- No te pases.- Le dijo. - ¿Por qué se ha desmayado?- preguntó al aire.

\- No lo sé, no podía contestar. Es decir... Sabía que me hablaba; le oía, pero no podía contestar. Era como si algo estuviera apretándose contra mi boca para no dejarme hablar. Y, después me he quedado sin respiración.

Al muchacho se le erizó el pelo al recordar la sensación de no poder respirar. 

\- Habrá sido uno de tus ataques.- Lydia le miraba sin apartar sus ojos de él.

\- Posiblemente.- Se limitó a decir.

Los gemelos; que no habían abierto la boca desde su llegada, tan sólo limitándose a escuchar se miraron sorprendidos Y volvieron a mirar al que estaba sentado en la mesa.

Tras el breve accidente que sufrió el menor de los Stilinski, todos se marcharon. Excepto Alan, que debía seguir con sus labores veterinarias. Llamaron a la puerta y tras tres golpes, esta se abrió.

El hombre se acercó hasta la entrada. En ella, toda vestida de negro y con unos tacones que hacían que el cuerpo de la mujer estilizara aún más su delgada figura. Se encontraba Morrel, su hermana. 

\- ¿Cómo te va?- dijo la susodicha. 

\- No me puedo quejar. ¿A qué has venido?

\- ¿Le has contado ya al joven Stilinski su nuevo “Don”?.- Hizo gesto de comillas mientras hablaba.

\- Sí.- Contestó.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado tu nuevo aprendiz?- Sonrió.

\- No has de entrometerte en estos asuntos. Pero te diré, que no se lo he dicho.

\- ¿Por qué? Era hoy, necesita aprender.- habló confusa.

\- Él tiene que pedir consejo. Al igual que tuve que hacerlo yo. No puedo enseñarle estos conocimientos hasta que él no se considere preparado para ellos.

 

…  
Erica y Boyd estaban en la antigua mansión Hale. Derek les había pedido “educadamente” que cogieran unos libros y se los trajeran de vuelta al loft. Pese a que este ya no era su alfa sino un simple beta, obedecieron.

Tras un rato buscando los encontraron y se los dieron. Derek los cogió y asintió con la cabeza. Que en su idioma representaba un “Gracias”.

\- ¿Para qué son?- Preguntó Boyd curioso.

\- Stiles. Es un emisario. Y aquí explican por qué.- Como de costumbre, Derek hablaba en pocas palabras, aunque eran suficientes.

\- ¿Emisario? - Se echó a reír la rubia.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Derek miraba a la que antes había sido su beta. No guardaba rencor a ninguno de los dos por haberse ido de su lado. En realidad, lo comprendía. – Los emisarios son una parte importante en la manada. Son como los Alfas. Sin ellos, sería más difícil mantener el orden.

\- No, no es eso. Es sólo que…

\- ¿Es Stiles?- Peter dio en el clavo.- Se te hace extraño ver a ese chico con ese título ¿verdad? 

Erica asintió. No había mucho que comentar al respecto. 

Se había hecho tarde, así que decidieron que era hora de irse. 

Derek ojeaba uno de los libros hasta que encontró algo. Algo sustancial por llamarlo de alguna forma. Debía de decírselo a Scott y Stiles. Y conociendo al segundo, Le llevaría horas explicárselo. Así que optó por la opción más sensata: esperar hasta la tarde siguiente.


End file.
